Turnabout Perfection
by Nicole Jr
Summary: Phoenix Wright has accepted a very decisive case, and he has found himself in a dead end. What will Maya do about this? Not even Mia Fey has a clue about what to do and Maya has only one last choice.


_**Turnabout Perfection**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mission Impossible**_

"I… we need your help with a case… Nick… he seems very tired and frustrated… he… I'm afraid… he can't seem to find any clues about it!" Maya pleaded the blue haired woman in front of her. Her eyes were fixed on the pavement in embarrassment. Her usually cheery personality was held back by the nervousness and fear that was invading her at the moment.

She was convinced that Franziska von Karma would refuse to help them especially because that meant she would have to help her rival and Maya Fey's partner, Phoenix Wright. But Maya could not bear any further to see his partner which she loved like an older brother depressed and frustrated over the case that seemed to be... decisive, so even if the probabilities were non-existent, she gathered up her courage, and tried, with a small flame of hope that the pursuer of perfection's successor would accept to help.

"S-so, please!" Maya had her eyes firmly closed, facing to the snow covered ground, not wanting to face von Karma's cold stare of death instead. But it was because of this that she didn't notice that Franziska had a warm and gentle expression. "Help us! I promise we'll pay… or anything you wish!"

Neither of them spoke afterwards for 3 minutes that seemed like 3 hours to the poor Maya, in which the only sound between the two was the cold winter breeze and the horns of the cars that passed besides them. She could not bear this silence anymore.

_Nick owes me a big one…_

There was something else that made the whole deal of asking help to the blue haired woman even more difficult. Truth was, Maya Fey had been deeply in love with the woman before her, but had given up any hope on her. She had no idea why she had fell for a woman so cold that had caused them such suffering, but for Maya this meant that her love for Franziska was not a teenager illusion, on the contrary, it was real.

Her heart raced, and the deep silence was taken by Maya as a "_no, I won't help that foolish fool, you fool_"

"…It's okay if you don't want to help Ms. Von Karma… sorry for bothering you…" Maya slowly turned around, her hands clutched to her chest feeling like her heart was going to jump out of it in any second, but before she could give any step forward, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a strangely soothing voice… Maya felt like fainting at the sudden contact the woman's hand made with her shoulder.

"Wait" said Franziska. Maya slowly turned around with enough courage to look at the woman in the face, and saw a sweet and reassuring smile drawn on her lips. Maya thought she was hallucinating; that the angel before her was a creation from her mind. "…please… just, call me Franziska" Maya was surprised by the rare gesture from the unusually gentle woman in front of her, but nodded her head in agreement, though she was a little afraid of pronouncing it incorrectly since she didn't have the same accent.

_Her name is so strange… but so pretty…_

"…Okay, Franziska" Maya felt like it was forbidden to spell that name; it felt so weird and foreign to just say it, but it felt good at the same time, since she also felt slightly more connected to the prosecutor.

"And, please, accompany me to my home; it will certainly be easier to discuss this matter over there. It is very cold out here at the moment and I'm afraid you may fall ill"

_I must be dreaming… please, Nick, do NOT wake me up!_

Maya felt touched, and slightly dizzy; all the emotions she was feeling were too much for the young girl. The fact that the cold von Karma was worried about her wellbeing moved her. She was to happy and nervous to even speak, so she vigorously nodded in agreement. She couldn't feel the cold however; the von Karma's presence was enough to make Maya flushed and warm.

Maya followed Franziska to the parking area. Once they found Franziska's black sports car she entered the passenger's seat and Franziska, the driver's seat and left her suitcase in the back seat. Maya deduced that her whip was kept in there, since she hadn't seen her carry it in her hand since after her trial. The trip begun awkwardly silent, but luckily for Maya, Franziska's celphone rang. The blue haired woman groaned and answered the call.

"Mr. Miles Edgeworth, you should know that it is dangerous to talk in the phone while driving"

Silence. Luckily, there was no real danger since there was some traffic that day, and it was another reason Franziska answered even when driving.

"I don't care! It is logical I'm driving home by this time!"

Silence. Maya was a little scared when she noticed that the coldness had returned to the von Karma's perfect features.

"T-This is no time to talk about such matters!"

Silence. Maya had turned away to look at the window, but she could see a blush drawn in Franziska's pale cheeks through the reflection, though it was nothing compared to Maya's face at the moment.

"That is none of your business, you fool!"

Silence, and then, she hanged the phone. Franziska looked at Maya through the corner of her eye and noticed her nervousness. She tried starting up a conversation to calm her nerves.

"We'll be there soon enough, Ms. Maya" it was hard for Franziska to omit the surname, but the gentle smile that was drawn on her lips came out naturally for her. It was just as if she was a whole different person when she was with Maya. She turned to look at her with an equally gentle smile.

"Just Maya is okay" Maya offered the blue haired woman, returning the previous gesture of confidence.

"Very well, Maya. Can you tell me about this case in the mean time?" her eyes were fixed on the path ahead as she spoke. Truth was, Franziska was too embarrassed to look at Maya in the eye, and so felt the other girl, who was staring down at her own hands which sat on her lap.

"Well… it was very tragic… A 14 year old girl named November Filler was found unconscious at her bathtub… everybody said she used to be a very pretty girl with lots of talents… the teachers praised her for her intelligence and they said she never needed to study to win excellent grades on a test…

"But the doctors said there is a possibility November never wakes up… she is currently in a coma…" Maya noticed her mistake; she was afraid she had rambled too much and had annoyed the beauty next to her "I-I'm sorry! I babbled too much!"

"No, It is fine, Maya" Franziska assured the nervous spirit medium "I want you to tell me all you can about this girl, so I can find the foolishly foolish fools who did this to her" Maya noticed a slightly melancholic tone in her love's voice.

"Hmm… alright, but tell me if I talk too much!" Maya smiled to Franziska who saw her from the corner of her eye, and turned to a deep shade of red "well… November also had a very low self esteem and wasn't very fond of sports. She loved drawing and writing and seemed to have some talent in music. Her social life was very low also and she really wasn't the most girlish thing either…

"She was… kind of a lone wolf. She had a best friend called Jennifer and she was being bullied by a guy called Shun. Her father is addicted to… well… pornography… and her mother is the one who pays most of the counts." As she spoke, she could see they were approaching a house of a decent size, but it was simple.

They left the car and entered the house's living room. The place had a very elegant and refined atmosphere, yet it wasn't too fancy. There were two red couches in the middle of the room and between them was a wood table, and in front of them was a fireplace.

At the left there was a door that led to a kitchen and on the right side of the fireplace there was a hallway. There were some bookshelves but it seemed that none the books dealt with lawyering. Franziska placed her suitcase over the table and sat on the right couch. She motioned Maya to sit beside her. Then Maya continued explaining the rest of the case.

* * *

_November Filler is alive, yes, but she's unconscious recovering at a hospital. The murder was in Friday February 15__th__ between 7:30 and 8:00 p.m. and she was found around 9:00p.m inside of her bathtub, which was flooding at the moment. The victim was wearing a red sweater and blue shorts. A bottle of pills had been found near the bathtub. _

_At first we thought November had committed suicide using the pills, but detective Gumshoe told us they hadn't found any sign of overdose in her system. Then we thought she had drowned herself but after talking with some of her friends they told us she'd never do that because she thought it would be too painful. However, we didn't erase that from our list of possibilities._

_Then, we focused our attention on a wound she had on her stomach. It had already been sutured but it seemed recent. Gumshoe handed us an autopsy report that said the wound was made around the time of the death. But the sweater she was wearing had no holes that indicated a knife had perforated them._

_There are a couple of witnesses, which are the two men who found the body, November's father's friends. Before that happened, they were simply drinking beer at the Filler's living room. November's mother, Karla Rose, was attending an event, and her father was out buying some… uh… pornography. They all assumed November was at her bedroom, either studying or sleeping._

_We investigated further and found out thanks to November's classmates that her best friend, Jennifer Goodlake was going to her house that afternoon for a study session, she left the house around 8:00p.m, which is the time of death… and makes her our client._

_Jennifer is only 14 years old, but because this is an attempt of murder, she will be treated as an adult. Some of their classmates were skeptical about Jennifer killing her best friend, since they seemed to have a very strong sisterly bond and cared deeply for each other, but some of November's closest friends told us there had been some discussions between them lately._

_One of those problems was November's unrequited feelings for her, and that was a problem for Jennifer because she was from a strictly religious family. But it wasn't like Jennifer to use violence to solve her problems; she would have tried speaking with November and helping her go through it._

_But there were Jennifer's fingerprints all over November's body and bedroom, even the water wasn't able to erase all of them. These are the decisive evidence that go against us. Nick couldn't find anything useful, and the trial is in two days…_

* * *

"As expected of such a foolish fool…" said Franziska after gracefully taking a sip from her cup of coffee, which she had prepared herself while Maya explained the case. She also got her a glass of orange juice. Maya forced herself to look at the ground while telling the story, so she could avoid getting lost in every of the von Karma's perfect movements. "I'd like to see what Mr. Phoenix Wright has found."

"You mean the evidence?" Maya said still looking at the ground.

"Precisely" Franziska affirmed.

"W-well… that's at the office…" Maya expected to be scolded for not bringing enough information, so she explained "it's just that I never expected you to actually agree…"

"We will go there later, if it's alright with you, Maya" Franziska offered the nervous medium sitting next to her in the red couch. She had plans to meet Maya properly that afternoon, after all, she didn't know if she had enough courage herself to ask Maya out on a 'date' as people in the 'foolish country' called it.

"Later? Why not now?" Maya tried hard not to get her hopes up. She was relieved that Franziska was not mad at her for not being ready, and happy she was going to get to spend more time with the prosecutor, but also confused since she didn't know the reasons behind Franziska's offer.

"I'm a little exhausted from the cases I've had previously, it was hard securing my victory, but in the end it was successful" the prosecutor said with pride, taking another sip from her coffee.

_The cases! How could I have forgotten Franziska was already busy?! Idiot, Maya, idiot!_

"O-oh! So, you were already busy!" Maya was sweating and more nervous. She was worried she had consumed her crush's time with her own problems.

"No, Maya. I've already finished them" Franziska tried assuring Maya, giving her curiosity instead.

"Them? How many?" Maya thought that it was reasonable she would be tired, handling one case was a lot, she imagined what would be like working on two or three cases at the same time, but it was a von Karma they were talking about.

"Five" While the Prodigy was as calm as ever taking the last sip of her coffee, Maya felt her mind was blown. Working on five cases at the same time and winning them all…

"WHAT?!" Though Franziska could not understand her amazement; she had obviously handled more than that in the past.

_She's a von Karma… of course she's THAT amazing…_

…

_Are the von Karmas human?_

"You should finish drinking your juice"

"A-ah! Yeah!" Maya sighted and drank her juice vigorously. She stood up and took Franziska's cup and walked to the kitchen.

Franziska used this opportunity to sight heavily. She was as nervous as Maya was, since this was one of her perfect plans, but this was the first time she was not confident in her success.

* * *

_Thursday February 14__th__ 2019_

_6:30 p.m._

"_What is it Mr. Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska demanded the prosecutor that was sitting across him. "I still have to work on tomorrow's case, so you'd better say whatever foolishness you need to say fast"_

_Miles Edgeworth had requested Franziska to meet up with him at a nearby restaurant to discuss some 'matters'. Miles knew Franziska's tastes well, so it was a fancy restaurant they were dinning at. Today had been a long day for the von Karma and she was very exhausted and annoyed. She wanted to get home fast, since it was the only place she had the time and privacy to think and fantasize about the girl that had stolen her heart, Maya Fey._

_Edgeworth had suspected there was something up with Franziska. He had noticed she had been behaving a little awkward lately. Being lost in thought was not something natural of a pursuer of perfection. So he had decided to simply ask as directly as possible, knowing it was the best course of action to take._

"_What is on your mind?" he asked, a profound silence afterwards. Franziska pondered this question in her mind, debating what could her brother have meant with it._

"_Speak clearly" she demanded._

"_Perhaps I should change the question…" Edgeworth closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought "_Who_ is on your mind?" Franziska's eyes went wide and Edgeworth slightly grinned at his accomplishment._

Bull's-eye

"_Th-That's…" there was fire burning in the von Karma's eyes. Edgeworth felt lucky she had left her whip in her suitcase, which she left in her car. "That does NOT concern a fool like you" it was difficult for Franziska to conserve her composure at this point, but she didn't want to cause a scene at a restaurant; that was reserved for trials._

"_Well, it does concern me" Edgeworth was calm, watching his own plan go as he expected. In that moment, the waitress arrived and took both of the prosecutor's orders, and left. Edgeworth decided to resume their previous conversation "and it should also concern you. You don't want this to get in the way of your dreamed perfect record, do you?"_

"…_what do you want?" Franziska demanded again, she was getting tired of her 'little' brother's games._

"_I want to help you" said Edgeworth with a gentle smile "and since I know you won't tell me… is it Maya the one who 'made you a fool'?"_

_Franziska had her eyes closed, her head down, and her hands resting on the table with her fingers interlaced. When she thought deeper about it, this was the first time she hadn't felt disgusted about behaving foolishly "How are you planning to help me?"_

"_With the perfect plan" he answered his sister with a grin "and a few advises… for example: don't whip her"_

"…_fool" Franziska understood the mock and simply sat quietly with her eyes closed. She had given up and had no intentions on fighting back._

"_Also, when you are in a relationship, there must be trust. So you should start now, being gentle and open to her. Smile, give fun a try and converse actively with her. But don't force it. Just show all that love you had refused to show the world to Maya" Franziska was amazed at how much Miles Edgeworth, the "King of Prosecutors" and her father's student knew about the matter, and spoke about it, like he was some kind of poet._

"_How… do you know all of this?" she raised her head and looked at Edgeworth directly in his eyes._

"…_let us say that I had just experienced something similar…" he looked outside of the window with a dreamy expression. It was Franziska's turn to wonder 'who was on his mind' "but that is not what we're concerned about right now. You see, you have a chance to try what I've just told you._

"_I heard from Gumshoe that Fee—I mean, Mr. Wright" _What was that? _Franziska had definitely heard that slip from Edgeworth, but had let it pass for the moment "has been really stressed lately with a very complex case that he had taken, and heard Maya mumbling about who she should ask for help, since her sister, Mia, had no clue about what to do either, and in that list, your name was included."_

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is my first Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fanfiction. My first language isn't English so you may have found some mistakes. I'll accept constructive criticism.**  
_


End file.
